fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravitation Ultimate
Gravitation Ultimate is a series where Protagonist Shuchi Shindou breaks up with Yuki and becomes a Heterosexual again and now has a Harem Girls are-Ino Yamanaka,Urumi Kanzaki,Satsuki Kitaougi Mao(from Blood Plus) Ryofu Housen and more.Yuki will still be in the story attempting to get Shuichi back.This Fic focuses on Shuichi and Hiro and the band's Success and There Wealthy revenues it will also have a more Comedic affect. Characters Shuichi Shindou-The Leader Of Bad Luck and its Singer he has become Smarter and His hair is now long Red Colored has become a little Smarter and more Kickass.He has become more popular with girls Than Eiri Yuki. Hiro ''Hiroshi Nakano-Is Shuichi's Best Friend a Seconder Founder Of Bad Luck and is their Giutarest he is still cool and very wise. Ryuichi Sakuma-Shuichi's Rival and Close Friend Suguru-Bad Lucks Keyboarder. Mr K-Bad Lucks Manager. Mr Sakano-Assistant Manager Eiri Yuki-Shuichi's Former Tohma Seguchi-NG Boss Tatsuha Uesugi-Eiri's Brother and Shuichi and Hiro's good Friend. Mika Seguchi-Yuki's older Sister. Ayaka-Hiro's current girlfriend. The Band,New Shuichi It had been 11 Months since Shuichi went on an American Tour to perform Solo(Only for 11 Months meaning he left for only that time so the band was still together)Hey Hiro its me Shuichi.Shuichi Hey Man how you been I seen your songs and the tours you were awesome you got even more talented.Thank's but you know I hope you have'nt just been slaking for about 11 Months and not Practicing he Smirked.Are you kiding Shuichi ofcourse I have.Hey Shuichi! shouted an Excited Mr Sakano and a Thrilled Fujisaki What's up pal how your Tour go.It was Excellent complete success I was able to create alot of songs. Uhhhh Shuichi said Hiro why is your hair completly Crimson I just realized...Hiro's Eye's look like little black dot's when he said this a little freaked out.well yeah it was time for a change I guess I look great in Crimson it also got longer well anyway it's time to focus on the band everybody he said.your right shuich Sakano said.That he is Mr.K said and i got a Surprise for every band member as a whole you'll see later on today so I think we should all have a big Reuion at NG Production's everybody's excited about Bad Lucks Hiatus end. The Surprise,Stalking girl Shuichi,Hiro,Fujisaki,Mr.K and Sakano were driven to an area.here's the surprise Bad Luck meet Bad Luck's Manor Estate whatever you would call it.wow K how did you get this Sakano ask's.This is Awesome!Shuichi and Hiro said.Fujisaki just stood their mouth agate.well to answer your question Sakano I bought for us and it Caused 100000,00000,0000 Yen.Jesus Christ!Sakano began to bleed from the throat althought he was happy but he could not believe what he heard.so where all living here from now on.That's Right K answering the question Hiro asked.cool where all rommates now Shuchi said.yup well we better go back home and get our stuff and you now change our information Fujisaki said.good the Driver will give us a lift had's Bad Luck's personel driver 100$to drive them each home.On Shuichi's way to his front door. A girl's car is outside she is looking at him throught her binoculars.shuichi notices and sneak's up to the Car slowly and thinking this person was attempting to shoot him however when he made it to the car it was a girl who grabed his Crotch.Ahhhhh!what are you doing you crazy girl.Oh just checking up on you.Illegally i might add Shuichi said i don't even know you.well I know you your Bad Luck's Singer and Leader.so what that does not give you a reason to grab my crotch.I don't see you trying to stop I thought you liked it seeing as how you did'nt say Ryofu stop. ''well excuse me i did'nt expect some crazy girl to touch my Penis he gets her grip off.humph well bye babe.That was so...weird... Next Album,A new Dawn